


wish

by Arillow



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I guess? lol, M/M, Tanabata Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: After spending a whole day in the festival with Knights, Izumi and Leo take a short break together.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourteentimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/gifts).



> It's still the 6th somewhere in the world so!!! Happy birthday Silvie!!!!!!  
> This is quite short because Izumi is a pain to write lmao but I hope you'll like it~

As the sun started to set, the streets became more crowded with people joining for the first day of the festival. Even so, Izumi finds himself sitting on a bench away from the crowd. Waiting.

It isn’t long before he spots a head of messy orange hair in the middle of the crowd, and soon enough Leo is by his side, happily handing him a water bottle.

“The others went ahead to save us a spot for the firework show later,” Leo says, sitting by his side and watching as he uncaps the bottle and drinks. “Naru said to call them when we’re ready to go.”

Izumi hums, averting his eyes.

Coming to the festival together had been Tsukasa’s idea. They had all been quite busy with idol work recently, and barely had time to just catch up and relax together. Then Tsukasa’s underclassmen had suggested they could all go to the festival together, and Tsukasa had been more than eager to accept the idea. The young ones had gone home already, though, leaving only the five of them to watch the firework show that would start later. 

However, after spending a whole day walking around amid so many people in this heat, Izumi had felt quite tired, and Leo suggested they should take a break and rest a bit.

“Sorry about this,” He says after a while, and Leo tilts his head from one side to the other before shrugging.

“It’s not Sena’s fault, so no need to apologize~. I’m sure the others understand it too!”

Izumi nods, of course they did. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty for cutting their fun, though.

Well, they would still meet up later, so it’s not like it was all over already. And the others seemed to have had a lot of fun during the day too. Izumi couldn’t deny he had enjoyed spending the day with them, after being away for so long overseas (not that he would easily admit it, though).

He takes another sip of the water, watching the people walk by. Leo swings his legs like a little kid, sitting so close to him that their shoulders are touching. Izumi has to resist the urge to lean closer, rest his head on Leo’s shoulders and hold his hand. They can’t be seen like that in public, after all.

He allows himself to stay close to him, though. Just a little bit won’t hurt, right?

Once he’s done, Leo smiles up at him. “Ready?”

“Mm.” He looks up to the darkening sky, the first stars starting to show up. “Not yet.”

He knows they will have to move soon if they want to find the other three before the fireworks show starts, but he wants to be selfish just a little bit more and enjoy this short time alone with Leo as much as he can.

“Are you ok?” Leo gives him a concerned look, a hand touching his forehead to feel his temperature.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Izumi grabs Leo’s hand to pull it away from his face, but Leo doesn’t let it go, instead just resting their intertwined hands on his thigh. 

“Next time we should hang out somewhere different~” Leo chuckles. “Both you and Rittsu looked like you were about to pass out.”

Ritsu had spent good part of the day leaning on one or the other of them, whining about the heat and asking to be carried around. Though Izumi was sure he had fun helping the underclassmen tease Tsukasa over the amount of sweets he had eaten.

“Well, it  _ is _ too hot today.” Izumi complains. “I’m glad the sun is finally setting.”

Leo laughs loudly, the sound making Izumi’s heart skip a beat — he had missed this. Even though he kept traveling between Italy and Japan, he didn’t have much time to spend with Leo like this. 

“Oh, right! Before we go, we should do this!” Leo produces two strips of colored paper from his pocket; he offers one tanzaku to him, and Izumi accepts it raising his eyebrows.

“When did you…?” He pauses, and then shakes his head. “I don’t have a pen, though.”

“I have one~”

Of course he did, Izumi thinks, rolling his eyes. He watched as Leo writes his wish on the tanzaku, tongue poked out of his mouth like when he’s concentrating. Then he offers the pen to Izumi, who sighs before starting to write.

“Let’s hang these and find the others.” He says after he’s done, giving the pen back to Leo.

“What did you wish for?” Leo asks curiously, after they have hung their tanzakus on a bamboo tree nearby, along with countless other wishes.

“Why should I even tell you?” Izumi scoffs, and then huffs when Leo clings to his arm, whining.

“But Senaaaa!”

“Let’s go meet the others already.”

Leo puffs out his cheeks but finally lets go of his arm, only to intertwine their fingers again, seemingly uncaring if other people could see it.

“It’s so we won’t get lost from each other~” He says when Izumi gives him a look, “Are you really not gonna tell me? I’ll tell you mine~”

“I don’t want to know.”

“I wished foooor… more inspiration! Wahaha~”

“Only that?” Izumi rolls his eyes.

“Mhm, should I have wished for something else? I already have everything I want though!” He squeezes Izumi’s hand, and Izumi’s cheeks burn at the implication.

“Why are you so embarrassing?” He muttered, averting his eyes. “And anyways, do you even need more inspiration? You’re always writing, anyway.”

“I need! Since my muse has been away for so long!” Leo whines. Then he quickly adds, “Well, it can’t be helped, though, since Sena has his own goals to fulfill~”

Izumi only nods, looking down at their joined hands.

“So, will you tell me your wish?”

“Will you let it go?” He complained. “If you really need to know, I wished to become a top model, of course.”

“Heh, is that so?” Leo grinned at him. “If it’s you, I’m sure you can do it. Do your best, Sena~”

“You don’t need to tell me.”

Leo hums happily, blabbering about random things the rest of the way — new songs he’s written, the eagerness of the newbies, how proud he is watching Tsukasa leading them — until they meet with the other three for the firework show. The topic of the tanzaku wishes is forgotten, and Izumi is thankful for that, and that Leo didn’t notice his little lie.

_ What I wished for… _ He looks at their joined hands, as Leo still hasn’t released him, even after they found the others. And as much as he tries to be discreet, he can’t find it in himself to let go either.

He’s not one to believe in myths and the supernatural. Whatever he wants, he takes it with his own hands.

But if he could make one wish to the gods, it would be for more days like this by Leo’s side.


End file.
